Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is a major health problem that leads to chronic liver disease, such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma, in a substantial number of infected individuals, estimated to be 2-15% of the world's population. Once infected, about 20% of people clear the virus, but the rest harbor HCV the rest of their lives. Ten to twenty percent of chronically infected individuals eventually develop liver-destroying cirrhosis or cancer. HCV is transmitted parenterally by contaminated blood and blood products, contaminated needles, sexually or vertically from infected mothers or carrier mothers to their off-spring.
Inhibition of HCV NSSB polymerase prevents formation of the double-stranded HCV RNA and therefore constitutes an attractive approach to the development of HCV-specific antiviral therapies.
Various substituted nucleoside compounds are known inhibitors of the HCV NSSB protease enzyme. Included in these nucleosides are nucleoside phosphoramidate compounds which are useful in the treatment of infection by HCV and in the treatment, prophylaxis, or delay in the onset or progression of HCV infection. Representative nucleoside phosphoramidate compounds that are useful for treating HCV infection are described, for example, in International Patent Publication Nos. WO 2013/177219 and WO 2014/058801. Among the compounds disclosed in WO 2013/177219 is (R)-isopropyl 2-(((R)-(((2R,3R,4R,5R)-4-chloro-5-(2,4-dioxo-3,4-dihydropyrimidin-1(2H)-yl)-3-hydroxy-4-methyltetrahydrofuran-2-yl)methoxy)(phenoxy)phosphoryl)amino)propanoate, hereinafter referred to as Compound A. Compound A is a known inhibitor of HCV NSSB polymerase and is useful for the treatment of HCV infection. The structure of Compound A is as follows:

International Patent Publication Nos. WO 2013/177219 and WO 2014/058801 disclose methods that can be used to prepare Compound A and related nucleoside HCV NSSB inhibitors. These methods are practical routes for the preparation of Compound A and related nucleoside phosphoramidate compounds.